starfinder_glitteratifandomcom-20200214-history
Cybernautics/Catalog
NATURAL SLEEVE Benefit: enhancement bonus to pass off as organic Max Rank: 2 (per system, does not stack; applied per cyber) A natural sleeve fusion adjusts contours, texture and emissions to appear as stock organics. Natural cybers automatically pass for real at a casual glance. They grant an enhancement bonus to Disguise or Sleight of Hand to pass your cyber-systems off as natural flesh when being eyeballed, patted down, or scanned. They have no effect on magic. Cybers may be purchased in a natural form for free, without taking up a fusion slot. This reduces the cyber’s calculated hardness by 2 and hit points by 3. Hardness and HP are calculated normally if a level 1 or higher Natural Sleeve is purchased (or if you opt out of the natural look and go full robot). * 0, mechanical: Disguise check not allowed * 0, natural: Disguise check allowed; cyber Hardness -2, HP -3 * 1: Disguise check at +4 enhancement bonus * 2: Disguise check at +8 enhancement bonus Without a natural sleeve: the jacks of a cyber-spine may not be visible while wearing clothes, the jacks of a cyber-brain are relatively discrete (and common for office drones), but cyber-face, cyber-senses, cyber-arms and cyber-legs are all blatantly mechanical. Cyber-giblets are completely internal but for minor scars from the operation. A natural sleeve on cyber-giblets is still helpful to avoid showing up on energy scanners. DESIGNER SLEEVE Benefit: circumstance bonus to certain meet-and-greet Diplomacy checks Max Rank: 2 (per system, does not stack; max bonus only) A designer sleeve fusion is proudly artificial. Pure chrome, vidscreen skin, fiber optic hair, animated tattoos, wrought iron inlaid with silver filigree, china plate decor; anything to suit your tastes. These grant a circumstance bonus to first-time Diplomacy checks with anyone easily impressed by flash or style. * 1: Diplomacy check at +2 circumstance bonus * 2: Diplomacy check at +4 circumstance bonus You can choose to make a statement with your design: gang colors, corp logos and branding, religious iconography; anything specific to a faction. Your circumstance bonus will then apply to first-time Diplomacy checks with the group in question. Caveat: this becomes a circumstance penalty when interacting with enemies of the faction (rival gangs, corp competitors, radical apostates). LIMITER SHUNT Benefit: cyber-ability distinct from natural ability Max Rank: 20 (per system) A limiter shunt unlocks the full potential of your cyber, granting you a cyber-ability specific to that system. Cyber-abilities correspond to natural abilities. You can engage or disengage the cyber-ability as a full action. * Cyber-Spine: Cyber-Initiative * Cyber-Legs: Cyber-Strength * Cyber-Arms: Cyber-Dexterity * Cyber-Giblets: Cyber-Constitution * Cyber-Face: Cyber-Charisma * Cyber-Brain: Cyber-Intelligence * Cyber-Senses: Cyber-Wisdom Cyber-abilities are not improved by feats or class levels. Personal upgrades, stat increases every five levels, and feats all improve natural ability, and will not improve your cyber-stats. Magical buffs will temporarily enhance your rolls no matter what - magic gives no fucks. You may still enhance the result with circumstantial bonuses, e.g. someone’s Aid Another check or better tools, and skill ranks apply as they should; only the stat itself is fixed. Cyber-Initiative fixes your initiative at the stated level. A level 4 Cyber-Initiative is a flat initiative of 14, each time, every time. It cannot be altered by feats, class perks, Dexterity or cyber-Dexterity. I can’t actually think of any circumstantial bonuses to initiative - usually it’s a surprise round and therefore a binary effect - but if there are any, those are likewise fine. ACTIVE MEMORY Benefit: enhancement bonus for one physical skill check Max Rank: 2 (per skill, does not stack) Active memory fusions imprint the cyber with a wide catalog of muscle memories from athletes, soldiers, performers and skilled professionals. You gain the instincts of a seasoned veteran in the field. This grants an enhancement bonus to one skill’s checks. * 1: Skill check at +2 enhancement bonus * 2: Skill check at +4 enhancement bonus This does not grant class skill status, allow you to use them untrained, take 10/20 when not already able to do so etc. They simply nudge you in the right direction. You can install both active memory fusions to get both skill bonuses going. Nothing prevents you from installing both a Profession Active Memory and a Sleight of Hand Active Memory into a Cyber-Spine if you have the space. DEEP DIVE Benefit: insight bonus for one mental skill check Max Rank: 2 (per skill, does not stack) A Deep Dive mod is a holographic or HUD element, depending on where it's mounted. It monitors your sensory inputs through the lens of the chosen skill, interfaces with external devices and data whenever available, and offers data-driven insight into your surroundings. This grants an insight bonus to one skill’s checks. * 1: Skill check at +2 insight bonus * 2: Skill check at +4 insight bonus Deep Dives are available for the following skills: This does not grant class skill status, allow you to use them untrained, take 10/20 when not already able to do so etc. They simply provide helpful advice. Deep Dive conflicts with the properties of natural sleeves if mounted as a holographic element. You may be able to explain it away as a subtle piece of equipment projecting the data. Deep Dive can also broadcast to an external display, or accept information from outside sources, such as biomonitors or team commlinks. There is no inherent bonus for doing so - just convenience. DANGER SENSE Benefit: insight bonus for one saving throw Max Rank: 2 (per system, stacks) Danger sense fusions are a very specific form of active memory harvested from war zones, disaster areas, penal colonies, industrial slave pits and the like. These morbid scars translate into instinctive reactions to very real threats. This grants an insight bonus to one saving throw. * 1: Saving throw at +1 insight bonus * 2: Saving throw at +2 insight bonus The specific saving throw depends on the cyber-system. * Cyber-Spine: Willpower * Cyber-Legs: Fortitude * Cyber-Arms: Reflexes * Cyber-Giblets: Fortitude * Cyber-Face: choose one * Cyber-Brain: Willpower * Cyber-Senses: Reflexes Danger sense works best when corroborated. A cyber-spine can only grant +2 to Willpower, but a cyber-brain can also grant +2 to Willpower; these bonuses will explicitly stack to a +4 insight bonus to Willpower from your cyber-systems. Everyone’s skin crawls under different circumstances. You may choose the save freely on a cyber-face, or divide a level 2 between two saves. AUTOINJECTOR Benefit: mount consumables for hands-free consumption Max Rank: 2 (per system) The autoinjector provides an internal compartment where you can store any consumable - medpatches, sprayflesh, drugs, serums, spell amps and spell gems (magic gives no fucks) - and consume it on demand as a swift action. An autoinjector can store one consumables per level. The autoinjector compartment is a rackmount, not a magazine; they may be consumed in any order. * 1: Hidden storage of 1 consumables, swift action to use * 2: Hidden storage of 2 consumables, swift action to use The consumables themselves act no differently than if you’d manually used them. Spell gems still require caster levels. However: the Spellcaster fusion can be separately added, which allows you to use spell gems without caster levels; this synergizes quite well with Autoinjector. Inserting a consumable into the compartment is a full action. BIOMONITOR Benefit: insight bonus to treatment checks Max Rank: 2 (per system, does not stack) A biomonitor keeps tabs on your organism and broadcasts accurate biometrics on demand. Apart from catching infections, afflictions and addictions early on before they get worse, a biomonitor grants anyone giving you treatment an insight bonus on their Medicine checks. This assumes they know it exists and pay attention; most competent doctors in a setting with biomonitors will be on the lookout. * 1: Medicine check at +4 insight bonus (to be treated) * 2: Medicine check at +8 insight bonus (to be treated) A biomonitor can be connected to an autoinjector to automatically pop a specific consumable when conditions are met, e.g. countering a bleeding effect with an anti-bleeding serum. When set up in advance it becomes a reaction to activate the autoinjector. BREATHMASK Benefit: environmental protection of armor Max Rank: 2 (per system) The breathmask is a minor force field projector specially attuned to pressure and temperature coupled with a liquid oxygen tank. It provides the standard environmental protections of wearing armor; self-contained breathing, minor radiation resistance, temperature control, and protection from low and high pressure environments, including vacuum. * 1: Environmental protection, up to 1 day * 2: Environmental protection, up to 2 days The protection will need to be recharged at a docking station once depleted. Activating or deactivating protections can be done as a swift action. Breathmask does not come with a magboots effect, but those can be had separately for 5 credits a pair. You should really have a set of armor in any case! Second Skin is OP. HARDENING Benefit: improves hardness and hit points against sundering Max Rank: 4 (per system) A cyber-system is an attended object. Arms, legs, and giblets are considered sturdy, while the other systems are not. Hardening improves the hardness and hit points of a cyber-system. Each level upgrades the multiplier by 1. HYBRIDIZATION Benefit: no longer vulnerable to spells targeting technology, considered to be a hybrid Max Rank: 4 (per system) A hybridization cyber-fusion laces the cyber with spiritual energy. This gives it immunity to spells that target technology and constructs. This protection is also applied to the socket when installed (preventing naughty Knock spells from disengaging your cyber). * 1: Negate tech vulnerability for cyber-systems up to level 5 * 2: Negate tech vulnerability for cyber-systems up to level 10 * 3: Negate tech vulnerability for cyber-systems up to level 15 * 4: Negate tech vulnerability for cyber-systems up to level 20 It may scream sometimes. Pay that no mind. INTEGRATED KIT Benefit: implant one piece of equipment Integrated kit fusions implant things into your flesh. What things? Any things! The general benefit of doing so is you can activate them as a swift action without needing a hand free and they cannot be disarmed or sundered in combat, though they can be deactivated or hacked if such things are plausible. PRICE OF PROGRESS You'll need to pay separately for the item being installed. If you have the item and the skills, the cost of the fusion level is what it takes to reconstruct the item. (Even if the item itself is less than the fusion - you aren't just mounting, you're interfacing and articulating.) Reconstruction follows standard crafting rules. You need UPBs equal to the cost of the fusion level and sufficient Engineering ranks, plus Mysticism ranks if integrating a magic or hybrid item. A benevolent GM may decide the item is already available in an integrated form. If so, you can simply pick it out as part of a new cyber at no cost, or pay the price of the item and install it at no additional cost. NATURAL SHOTGUN This has the potential to conflict with the properties of a natural sleeve. Anything of negligible or light weight is either subtle enough to pass unnoticed or can be integrated as a pop-out (and the jig is up once activated). At 1 bulk you'll have to make a good case to your GM and almost certainly store it in the giblets. Items weighing more than 1 bulk - or anything of 1 bulk the GM shoots down - is less "integrated" and more "bolted in place". NULL SWEAT Before implanting anything as pure mass, consider if you can install a dimension instead! Starfinder Armory has three weapon accessories worth a looksee. A level 3 Collapsing Weapon allows you to hide a 1 or 2 bulk item as if it were light. A level 6 Null-Space Grip allows you to collapse a small weapon into extradimensional space, and a level 7 Null-Space Stock allows you to collapse a large weapon into extradimensional space. All require a move action to collapse or reform. The Efficient Bandolier and Null-Space Chamber are both hybrid slot items found in the core book that can make life simple. The Holdall Raiment is a very nice non-slot tech item found only in AP #5; it features a dozen pockets, each of which can hold a single item up to one bulk. Any item can be retrieved as a move action and cannot be detected by anyone searching or frisking you. (Level 4, price 2000. Don’t sue me.) MORE OPTIONS Armor upgrades can be installed subtly in an appropriate cyber as long as the armor type is "any" and the bulk is light. Anything heavier or requiring heavy/powered armor will always be visible and may prevent wearing conventional armor. Weapon fusions that convert damage or add critical effects only apply when fighting unarmed. An integrated weapon is still separate from your body. You can always add fusions directly to an integrated weapon as per normal rules. Core Starfinder augmentations may be integrated like any other item. The exception is skin augmentations, which are presumed to be full-body coverage and therefore conflicts with the nature of cyber-systems; skin augs cannot be integrated. Suggested conversions from augmentation slot to cyber-system are as follows: * Cyber-Spine: Spinal column * Cyber-Legs: Leg, legs, foot, feet * Cyber-Arms: Arm, arms, hand, hands * Cyber-Giblets: Heart, lungs, stomach * Cyber-Face: Throat * Cyber-Brain: Brain * Cyber-Senses: Ears, eyes Personal upgrades cannot be integrated. Cyber body is not your body. Armor cannot be integrated. The modularity of cybers directly conflicts with the full-body nature of armor. As long as you haven’t integrated anything of greater than 1 bulk you can simply wear conventional armor and enjoy the benefits as usual. Magic items and hybrid items remain limited to two at a time, one of a kind (unless they’re rings). Magic does not care. Weapon fusions are not “worn” and therefore exempt. Tool kits, medical kits and so on remain discrete tools. The integration becomes a dedicated compartment for storage able to proffer its tools on demand as a swift action. For consumables, see the Autoinjector.